


Time

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn had never had a family. He didn’t know how it felt to have a sister. If he had ever had one, he didn’t remember her. He couldn’t understand Rose’s pain or her grief, not truly. He only knew that he wanted to help, if he could; he just didn’t know how to.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: hiding in a closet

“Rose,” Finn said, trying to sound normal and maybe just a little intrigued, but not too intrigued, and definitely not concerned. “Why are we hiding in a closet?”

“Is that really important?” Rose asked.

“Kind of? I mean, we’re in a closet. I’d like to know what we’re avoiding so I can plan on when I’m getting out.”

“You can leave if you want. You don’t have to stay here with me. I’m sure you’ve got something way more important to do.”

“Not really, when you mention it, I was just going to find… Anyway I’m not leaving you in a closet.”

“You’ll think I’m being selfish,” Rose whispered, fingering the medallion of Haysian gold that hung around her neck.

Finn angled himself more towards Rose. “I would never think that.”

Rose leaned her head back against the wall. “You know what’s coming in today.”

Damn. Finn was an idiot. He should have realized. “The bombers.” General Organa had acquired three bombers and they were set to arrive… right about now, honestly. They might already be here.

“I can’t look at them,” Rose said, her voice quivering just a little. “My sister…” She blinked her eyes and sniffed. “It’s selfish, and stupid, and I’m a flight engineer. I should be there to help. But I think of those new bombers, and I think of Cobalt Hammer, and Paige, and…”

Rose paused and swallowed, and Finn just waited quietly for her to go on when she was ready. He knew it would be best if he only listened, and let Rose say what she needed to without interrupting her.

“My sister was a hero,” Rose said. “I know that. She destroyed that dreadnought, Paige did. She did that. But I just think of her, alone, and waiting for… knowing she would die, and I… She died in a bomber and I just can’t look at them, and I can’t go in a ball turret and see it empty, or see someone else in there who isn’t my sister. It’s stupid and selfish and I’m here to help the Resistance win, whatever it takes, but I can’t… So I’m going to wait here, until I’m brave enough to leave.”

Tears slowly leaked out of Rose’s eyes, dripping down her cheeks, and she wiped them away.

Finn had never had a family. He didn’t know how it felt to have a sister. If he had ever had one, he didn’t remember her. He couldn’t understand Rose’s pain or her grief, not truly. He only knew that he wanted to help, if he could; he just didn’t know how to.

He took Rose’s hand where it rested on her knee and clasped it lightly; Rose squeezed back more firmly. “You aren’t stupid or selfish, Rose,” he said. “You’re one of the bravest beings I’ve ever met, and no one would… No one would think anything of you needing to take some time.”

Rose blinked a few times, sniffing, still touching her medallion with her other hand. “Lots of people have lost sisters here. More than sisters.”

“And all of them deserve a second to grieve, and so do you. I’ll stay here with you, if you want.”

Rose offered Finn a shaky smile and kept squeezing his hand. “I’d like that.”

So Finn sat back, deciding he was happy to hide in a closet with Rose for as long as Rose needed him to.


End file.
